WuNderFULL
by Phylli
Summary: My name is Helen and I am wonderful.A look into the life of a monster.


**WuNderFULL**

My name is Helen and I am wonderful.A look into the life of a monster.

I never really had memories before. Nothing was ever so notable in my life that I would call it such a thing. Nightmares perhaps and dreams, flickering moments in my head that always fled too quickly for me to truly register it. But I guess it is a bit Ironic, now that I'm dying, that the flickering shadows of my life have come to haunt me one last time, slowing down ever so much so that I could enjoy every last minute of it. How wonderful.

W

I am nothing more than a floating mound of flesh, not even formed correctly. Inside my bubble, I lived protected by water so thick that it was like breathing in air and darkness. I was safe in my bubble…the womb…an artificial home made of glass and technology.

A science project that is what I am.

O

I can remember choking, one day. My water, my air, my home being drained away by Them and I am choking. The air burns my lungs as I try desperately to suck back in my home, my air but it falls away quickly, down a drain, never to return. I begin to cry.

Today is my birthday.

"Happy birthday Helen."

N

I am quickly wrapped up in blankets because for the first time in my life I am cold and I shiver. I do not like the feeling of cold air against my skin so I wail louder. They shush me softly, drying me off before sticking something in my arm. That is my first brush with pain. It is quick and sharp and in my arm. I scream for the first time, trying out my new lungs until I am suddenly drowsy and asleep.

D

They name me Helen. I am human…sort of. I do not look like Them though. My arms are too long, and I am too tall. My skin is too pale with a slightly transparent tint and my hair is gray but They treat me alright. I am happy.

E

"What is this color, Helen?"

Stacey asked me as I looked at the card.

"…Blue?"

"Good girl, Helen."

"And what's this, hm?"

I pause for a moment, scrunching my face as I stare at the picture. A light goes off in my head seconds later.

"….Dog!"

"Wonderful, Helen!"

Stacey cheered, giving me a wide mouthed expression that I have come to know as a smile. I mirror her movements with no shame and laugh. I feel like bubbles.

"Again, okay," I say as I reach for the cards in front of her. She lets me, and I survey said cards with a curious fingers. I begin to quiz her when suddenly the door to the Learning Room is opened.

"Dr. Beaverman?"

Stacey looks up immediately to glance at the stranger. I do too, but merely blink at him. He is not a doctor. His clothes are black, not white. I do not know him.

"Yes?"

Dr. Stacey Beaverman asks, as she lifts out of her chair to move towards the stranger. The man looks from Stacey to me and he scowls a look of disgust.

"I must talk to you in private."

His voice wasn't pleasant and it made Stacey frown. I looked between them curiously, still fingering the cards.

Alright then, she said finally after a minute of staring at the man. She then turned to me with a smile.

"Helen, please continue practicing. Okay?"

I nodded, showing my own teeth.

"Kay."

R

Stacey would come back moments later with a red face and a frown. She reminded me of the face picture with the upside down U on her face: Sad. I look at her, curiously with mimicking features.

"Stacey? Are you okay?"

She does not answer me, preferring to stare at the cards in my hand until I have to tap her lightly on the shoulder. She jumps, looking surprised.

"Yes, Helen. Everything is fine."

She smiles amending for spacing out on me with pearly white teeth that do not quite meet her watery eyes. I smile back, not aware of the lie she has told me.

_Naive._

F

I do not see Stacey after that day. I do not see my room, or the white blank hallways that I have grown familiar with. Everything is changed after that and my life is not so wonderful.

U

Was it ever really?

L

~Helen.

A/N: Okay, so has anyone figured out who this is yet? Any guesses? Hint: She's not an OC.

Okay I guess I'll tell you. Remember that big green ugly thing that Toguro cruelly killed at the Save-Yukina's-Bum Arc of YYH .Yeah this is her story. I haven't seen it done before and I needed to get it out of my head. :D

So, tell me what you think. That button below this should help with that.

Till next time.


End file.
